Czego absolutnie nie wolno robić piratom Białobrodego
by AliMakk99
Summary: Na tak dużym statku jak Moby Dick potrzebne są pewne reguły, nawet te podstawowe. Szczególnie przy niebezpiecznych dowcipnisiach na pokładzie którzy nie mają pojęcia o zdrowym rozsądku. - Nie posiadam one piece - Ali
1. 1-19

1 Nie wolno niszczyć statku.

_\- To było przez przypadek –Ace_

_\- Czy wiesz, ile kosztuje drewno adamowe? –Marco_

_\- Umm... Trochę. –Ace_

_\- Dużo więcej niż trochę-yoi. -Marco_

2 Nie wolno „pożyczać/kraść" rzeczy naszego rodzeństwa do zrobienia ogniska.

_\- Na następnej wyspie wynagrodzisz to mi na zakupach. –Izo_

_\- Możemy negocjować? –Ace_

_\- Nie – Izo_

_\- ; (- Ace_

3 Ani rzeczy kapitana.

\- Wisisz mi butelkę rumu bachorze -Białobrody

_\- Jasne pop's. –Ace_

4 Ani używać własnych rzeczy.

5 Nie wolno rozpalać ognisk na pokładzie.

_\- Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą! –Ace_

_\- Ogień zajął burtę przed czy po tym, jak usnąłeś? -Marco_

6 Nie należy zalewać statku wodą, za dużo użytkowników diabelskich owoców, których trzeba potem wyławiać.

_\- Gasiłem ogień Ace'a – Namur_

_\- Ej! To już jawna dyskryminacja. –Ace_

7 Nie wolno obklejać statku plakatami swojego młodszego brata.

_\- Po prostu nie jesteście w stanie docenić sztuki. -Ace_

8 Ani żadnego innego członka rodziny.

_\- Przecież wasze też dałem, tym razem! -Ace_

_\- To nie ma znaczenia-yoi. –Marco_

_\- A mnie ciekawi, dlaczego pojawiał się Shanks? –Thatch_

_\- O tym jest cała historia, chcecie posłuchać? –Ace_

_\- Nie. – Marco._

_\- Dlaczego? –Ace_

_\- Nie dogadują się najlepiej. –Thatch_

_\- Zamknij się Thatch. -Marco_

9 Ani portretami marynarzy.

_\- Jak ty w ogóle znasz Garp'a? -Haruta_

_\- To mój dziadek. –Ace_

_\- To wszystko wyjaśnia. –Thatch_

_\- Hej! -Ace_

10 Lub plakatami osób niepowiązanych.

11 Nie wolno rysować po pokładzie.

_\- Naprawdę daj sobie spokój Ace. –Marco_

_-..._

12 Nie wolno specjalnie zasypiać na spotkaniach dowódców.

_\- Mam narkolepsję! –Ace_

_\- Na każdym spotkaniu?!-Marco_

13 Nie można też robić tego przez przypadek.

_\- Nie moja wina że są takie nudne. –Ace_

_\- Kiedy następnym razem cię zobaczę lepiej, żebyś miał zrobioną zaległą i obecną papierkową robotę. –Marco_

_\- Wredota. –Ace_

14 Nie wolno przebierać się za płeć przeciwną i zmieniać swojego imienia.

_\- Ale jakoś Izo nikomu nie przeszkadza. –Anna_

_\- Po prostu w sukienkach ci nie do twarzy Ace. –Izo_

15 Nie wolno zabierać czyiś kosmetyków i narzekać na mdłą paletę barw.

_\- Skąd ty się na tym znasz? – Thatch_

_\- Brat mnie nauczył. –Ace_

_\- Który? –Marco_

_\- Nie ja. –Izo_

_\- Bez komentarza... –Ace_

16 Nie mogę podpalać ubrań, tylko, dlatego że nie podoba mi się ich styl.

17 Zwłaszcza nie wolno mi podpalać nie swoich ubrań.

_\- Musisz przyznać że wyglądał okropnie. –Ace_

_\- To nie jest punkt-yoi. –Marco_

_\- Ma sporo racji – Izo_

_\- Izo! - Marco_

18 Podczas ataku na statek marynarzy nie możesz mówić że jesteś dziewczyną i możesz to udowodnić jeśli mają wystarczająco odwagi sprawdzić. Zwłaszcza że nie jesteś w stanie tego udowodnić Ace.

_\- Jak wiesz? –Thatch_

_\- Sprawdzał. –Ace_

_\- Ace! –Marco_

_\- To dlatego tak zawsze skradacie się po korytarzu. –Thatch_

_\- Nie wiedziałeś? –Hrauta_

_\- Byłem zajęty nowym żartem. –Thatch_

_\- Jakim żartem-yoi? –Marco_

_\- Nieważne. –Thatch_

19 Podczas ataku na statek marynarzy nie możesz być całkowicie nagi, nawet jeśli technicznie zakrywają cię płomienie.

_\- To moja nowa zbroja! –Ace_

_\- Więc załatw sobie ubrania ognioodporne. -Marco_


	2. 20-29

20 Bokserki nie są wystarczające, by zakwalifikować się jako pełny ubiór.

_\- A slipy? –Ace_

_\- Tym bardziej. -Marco_

21 Nie jesteś bogiem pogody tylko dlatego, że możesz roztopić śnieg, to nie jest wyczyn.

_\- Więc nie rozpoczynamy nowej religii : (? –Thatch_

_\- Nawet o tym nie myśl Thatch. -Marco_

22 Nie wolno wychodzić w zamieć z gołą klatą.

_\- Dlaczego? –Ace_

_\- To niezdrowe! –Bay_

_\- Przecież nie zachoruje. –Ace_

_\- Przestań marudzić. –Marco_

23 Ani ubranym jedynie w bluzkę bez pleców.

24 Tym bardziej z odkrytym brzuchem.

_\- Serio! -Ace_

25 Na zimowej wyspie należy nosić kurtkę.

_\- To już przesada. -Ace_

26 Nie możesz tańczyć nago w deszczu nawet jeśli twoja moc powoduje w kontakcie z wodą wytworzenie pary która zakrywa wszystkie części intymne.

_\- Nie jesteś po prostu zazdrosny Marco? –Haruta_

27 Nie wolno urządzać ananasowego bankietu i oskarżać Marco o kanibalizm.

_\- Dorwę was jeszcze za to. -Marco_

28 Nie robić tego także, kiedy je kurczaka.

29 Ani jakiegokolwiek ptaka lub jajecznicę.

_\- Ale to jego rodzina. –Ace_

_\- Jestem człowiekiem, wbij to sobie do głowy Ace. –Marco_


	3. 30-39

30 Nie wolno dzwonić do marynarzy by uratowali cię od kanibala w załodze.

31 Nie można też straszyć marynarzy rzekomym kanibalem.

_\- To już nieśmieszne- yoi -Marco_

_\- To akurat było - Thach_

_\- Skończcie z tym kanibalizmem - Marco_

32 Nie można chować jajek we włosach Marco i mówić że to jego dzieci.

_\- To nie było śmieszne-yoi. –Marco_

33 Nie należy sprawdzać bocianiego gniazda w poszukiwaniu jajek po nocnej zmianie Marco.

34 Tym bardziej nie należy włamywać się w tym celu do jego pokoju.

_\- Nie znoszę jajek! -Marco_

_\- Sprawdzałeś? –Ace_

_\- Ace! –Marco_

_\- Uciekam... -Ace_

35 Nie wolno dzwonić do marynarzy i podawać im naszą pozycję, nawet jeśli podajesz fałszywą.

36 Nie wolno szczególnie podawać naszej prawdziwej lokalizacji.

_\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś Ace. –Haruta_

_\- Nudziłem się. –Ace_

_\- Czy Marco o tym wie? –Thatch_

_\- Nie... O cholera, nie on zrobi mi to znowu. –Ace_

_\- Co? –Haruta_

_\- Złapie i zbije, zwiąże linami i przeżuci przez burtę częściowo zanurzając w wodzie. Może jeszcze nie widział. –Ace_

_\- Och, widział. Widział. –Marco_

37 Nie wolno wysadzać wrogiego statku piratów.

_\- Dlaczego?! –Ace_

_\- Daj się innym też zabawić. –Thatch_

_\- A marynarzy? -Ace_

_\- Proszę. –Ace_

_\- Możesz. –Marco_

_\- Yupi! -Ace_

38 Nawet jeśli się nudzisz, nie możesz zadzwonić do kwatery marynarki na pogawędkę.

_\- Tym razem przecież nic im nie powiedziałem! –Ace_

_\- Kapitan bazy wysłał oficjalną opieczętowaną prośbę, by odciągnąć cię od telefonu. –Haruta_

_\- I co z tego? –Ace_

_\- On nawet przesłał całość zapłaty z góry.–Marco_

_\- Ups. –Ace_

_\- Co mu powiedziałeś? -Thatch_

39 Ace ma całkowity zakaz zaczynania rozmowy o swoim młodszym bracie.

_\- Nie rozumiem, z czym macie problem, Luffy jest super. –Ace_

_\- Tak, pierwsze nawet pięć razy jest w porządku. –Izo_

_\- Więc w czym problem? -Ace_

_\- Po 60 każdy by uznał to za torturę, a co dopiero mówić o 200. -Marco_


	4. 40-49

40 Nie możesz zmieniać tematu rozmowy na Luffy'iego

_\- To dobry temat. –Ace_

41 Nie wolno wtrącać do rozmowy w losowym momencie młodszego brata Ace.

42 Nie możesz też tego robić, gdy osoby trzecie rozmawiają o Luffy'm i nie zaprosili cię do rozmowy.

_\- Nie mogę już nawet rozmawiać z naszymi braćmi! –Ace_

_\- Na ten temat... Niech pomyślę... NIE! –Marco_

_\- Ratuj pop's! –Ace_

_\- Pozwól twoim braciom trochę odpocząć. –Białobrody_

_\- ...? -Ace_

_\- Choć opowiem ci historie o tym jak z Garp'em... –Białobrody_

_\- Ok, ; ) . -Ace_

43 Nie wolno organizować przyjęć jednokolorowej żywności, które trwają dłużej niż dzień.

_\- No weź stary bez przesady. –Thatch_

_\- To przestało być zabawne po tygodniu. –Izo_

_\- Dlaczego? –Thatch_

_\- Może, dlatego że co drugi dzień był dniem brązowym. –Marco_

_\- Pop'sowi się podobało. –Thach_

_\- Nie mieszaj mnie w to bachorze. –Białobrody_

_\- Naprawdę kapitanie gdzie znowu ukryłeś alkohol? –Bay_

_\- Nie powiem ci córko, bo cały byś mi zabrała. –Białobrody_

_\- Kiedyś znajdę wszystkie twoje kryjówki pop's. -Bay_

44 Nie wolno malować włosów braci na niebiesko.

_\- Gdzie się schowałeś Ace? -Vista_

45 Ani zielono.

_\- To nie jest śmieszne! -Namur_

46 Szczególnie nie na czerwono.

_-Widzieliście jego minę? -Ace_

_\- Dzieło sztuki. -Izo_

_\- Czy Marco cię już złapał? –Thatch_

_\- Nie. –Ace_

_-... Teraz tak. -Marco_

47 Nie wolno malować wąsów kapitana.

_\- Tym razem to naprawdę był wypadek. -Ace_

48 Ace ma całkowity i dożywotni zakaz posiadania farby.

_\- Ej, za nic nie znacie się na sztuce. -Ace_

49 Tak samo cała jego dywizja.

_\- Przepraszamy! –II dywizja_

_\- Nie jest wam przykro, wiem, że się uśmiechacie szaleni żartownisie. –Marco_

_\- No już, już w czerni ci do twarzy. –Thatch_

_\- Thatch! –Marco_

_\- Zamknij się. – Thach_

_\- Zgadłeś. – Marco_


	5. 50-59

50 Jest kategorycznie zakazane wpatrywanie się w kogoś z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

51 Tym bardziej niestosowne jest chodzenie za kimś, uśmiechając się jak wariat.

_\- Przecież tym razem się na nikogo nie patrzyłem! –Ace_

_\- To wcale nie sprawia, że było to mniej niepokojące-yoi. –Marco_

_\- Proszę, przestań, proszę. –Namur_

_\- Pop's pomóż. –Ace_

_\- W tej sprawie muszę zgodzić się z twoimi braćmi. –Białobrody_

52 Nie wolno celowo wybuchać maniakalnym śmiechem.

53 Nie wolno także robić tego spontanicznie.

_\- Nic na to nie poradzę. –Ace_

_\- Aż boje się zapytać dlaczego. –Thatch_

_\- ... Jestem chory? –Ace_

_\- Nie, nie jesteś. –Bay_

_\- Ale, przecież mam narkolepsję. –Ace_

_\- Twoja przypadłość nie jest z tym związana. -Bay_

_-: (-Ace_

54 „Pomarańczowy" nie jest odpowiedzią na każde pytanie.

55 Nie są to też słowa „ogórek" „, gruszki" „, poduszki" „, pała" itp.

_\- Skąd ten pomysł Thatch? –Namur_

_\- Ace pomagał. –Thach_

_\- Mnie w to nie mieszaj. –Ace_

_\- Marco? –Thach_

_\- Tak, Marco. Ace! -Marco_

_\- Nie zapomnę tego Thatch. –Ace_

56 Tak samo fraza „Mój jest większy".

_\- Skończcie z tym! - Marco_

57 Zabrania się szprycować lakier do włosów klejem.

_\- Dorwę was. - Izo_

58 Namur ma dożywotni zakaz śpiewu.

_\- Nie jesteście w stanie docenić piękna pieśni rybaków. -Namur_

59 Wyrzucenie za burtę brata związanego liną zrobioną z bielizny nie jest odpowiednią formą zemsty, nawet jeśli ten brat jest rybakiem.

_\- Wstydźcie się dzieci. –Białobrody_

_\- Dobrze powiedziane Pop's. –Namur_


	6. 60-69

60 Zabrania się ubierania zimowych płaszczy i krzyczenia po łacinie.

_\- Graliśmy w czarodziei. – Ace_

_\- Więc jednak masz zimowe ubrania. – Marco_

_\- Ni-ieee. – Ace_

_\- Ace! - Marco_

61 Nie wolno ogłaszać plagi wymyślonych myszy.

_\- To nie jest zabawne. - Izo_

62 Nawet jeśli informujecie o ich nierzeczywistej naturze.

63 Marco jest feniksem, nie kotem i nie poluje na myszy.

_\- Wcześniej mówiłeś, że jesteś człowiekiem. – Thatch_

_\- Poza tym teraz to były szczury. – Thatch_

_\- Thatch. – Marco_

_\- Ratunku. – Thatch_

_\- ...- Załoga_

_\- R.I.P. –Ace_

_\- Ace, jak mogłeś? – Thatch_

_\- Wybacz, Marco potrafi być bardzo przekonujący. – Ace_

_\- Nie fer. - Thatch_

64 Nie należy atakować niewinnie spacerujących członków załogi, zakładając na nich sukienki.

65 Ani tych śpiących.

_\- Kto to był, niech to tylko dorwę go w swoje ręce, już jest słodką pianką. – Ace_

_\- Dlaczego słodką pianką? – Haruta_

_\- Ponieważ... – Dramatyczna pisarska przerwa – pianki się przypieka. - Ace_

66 Nie wolno też przebierać atakujących marynarzy lub piratów.

_\- Musicie przyznać, że ten podwójny atak był niezapominany. – Namur_

_\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz wszyscy widzą, że to ty. – Haruta_

_\- Ups. – Namur_

_\- Namur. - Ace_

67 Nie jesteśmy atakowani przez kosmitów, po prostu nie.

68 Pop's i Garp nigdy nie mieli romansu.

_\- Jak ty sobie to nawet wyobrażasz Thatch? - Ace_

_\- No wiesz... Może nie dopracowałem wszystkich szczegółów, ale to materiał na dobrą opowieść. – Thatch_

_\- Pop's jest ogromny. – Ace_

_\- Dobra historia nie musi być prawdziwa czy nawet prawdopodobna. - Thatch_

69 Zabrania się shippowania przypadkowych osób oraz członków załogi.

_\- Oprócz Marco x Ace. – Izo_

_\- Każdy już o nich wie. – Namur._

_\- Ej. - Ace_


End file.
